World's End
The third weapon designed by Triad Creations, the G-2 World's End is one of the rarest weapons in the universe. Its ungodly power deemed too massive for frequent use, only three hundred were ever built. Made using technology reverse engineered from the weapons of the three Sages and imbued with Gabriel's own power, it is not something to be trifled with. This is power no being since Odin has been allowed to wield. They were right to not make more of them. - Gabriel No. - Taeran, when asked if he would take it into battle Weapons such as these have never been allowed into the hands of mortals. This is not good idea. - Hadrien, upon being shown the designs for the G-2 A shotgun, the World's End displays terrifying power, at a significant cost. The G-2 is not found in regular strongboxes. Instead, it utilizes a unique mechanic. Upon reaching level 100, a player receives a Styxite strongbox. This pitch black, glowing box does not have to be opened. Ever. It will sit in the player's inventory, unable to be sold, until they decide to open it. To do so, they must permanently sacrifice 10% of their maximum health to open the box and activate the World's End. After this, they will receive the G-2, fully 10***, nothing prechosen. The G-2 does not use regular ammo. Instead, it uses Shade rounds. These cannot be bought. Instead, they regenerate every night at midnight, a hundred new rounds appearing. There is an ammo cap of 200 rounds, after that no more can be generated until some are used. Shade ammo ignores all resistances, and leaves behind traces of shadow in hit enemies. Afflicted enemies are slowed by 20% and have 20% reduced damage for three seconds while the shadow eats away at their mind, body, and soul. Tenacious will add 2% to these values per level. Upon killing 1000 enemies with the G-2, the player gains access to Shade Wolf. After this, they may rightclick while holding the G-2 to fire a wolf made of pure shadow. This wolf latches onto the first enemy it strikes, dealing 3000 damage to it immediately. If the enemy doesn't die, the wolf will continue to deal 1000 damage each second to it, at the cost of 5% of the player's maximum health per second. The player can rightclick again to banish the wolf. The wolf's damage ignores resistances. Shade Wolf has a sixty second cooldown. Stats Background From the journal of Jericho Haver, the designer of the G-2: October 19, 3105 The G-2 NightFall mobile combat shotgun: A weapon fueled by Gabriel's own power. We shouldn't be delving into these things. Magic, power, ''darkness. But my scientific curiosity drives me forward. Can I, using technology, replicate what Gabriel does with magic? Or, better still, is it magic at all? Or simply technology on a level we don't yet understand? I can't leave this alone. I can barely sleep in my pursuit of knowledge and progress. My work goes on.'' October 23, 3105 I have not eaten in days. I cannot sleep, the darkness reminds me of what I attempt to make. The construction of the prototype consumes me. Circuits, servos, wires and crystals, sponges for Gabriel's power. We are creating nanotechnology beyond anything that has come before. Merging magic and science. I must return to my workshop. October 28, 3105 I have succeeded. The G-2 sits in its casing on my desk, awaiting testing. It glows with a darkness that is beautiful to my aging and harshed eyes. I don't think my vision was this blurry when I began my experiments. But it doesn't matter. All that does is that I have succeeded. AI simulations return phenomenal results. All that we require now is lab testing, then we can push it into production. November 1, 3105 I have made a grave mistake. Testing has... Failed. Our simulations were wrong. Holding the G-2, Lieutenant Kerrid Kerrigan fired a single shot, at 13:30 Crete time. The dummy target was obliterated, and for a moment, it seemed the test was a success. But then everything went wrong. Kerrid fell to his knees, his lifeforce flowing from him in golden streams, consumed by the G-2. He died in less than a minute. I wish it had ended there. Afterwards, Gabriel told me the power held within the G-2 was free-floating, acting of its own will, now empowered by Kerrid's energy. At the time, all I knew was that the G-2 became pure darkness. A gale of dark energy blew through the facility, completely ignoring the safety mechanisms we had in place. Doctor Ember Harding was touched by the wind, and was driven insane in seconds. She has not recovered. Multiple others have shown symptoms, anxiety, hearing voices, hallucinations. I have not been unaffected. I can see the darkness at the edges of my vision, creeping toward me, retreating as I turn to it. I... I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Unknown the darkness is all around me i can see it coming. i need to run but it knows where to find me. theres nowhere for me to hide. theres only one thing i can do. im so sorry. On November 3, 3105, Dr. Jericho Haver was found in his lab, dead. The doors were locked and windows untouched. Upon the finding of his final journal entry, the case was ruled a suicide. Originally the G-2 NightFall, the World's End received its name when Gabriel used it to destroy sixty percent of the surface of Neco, a manufacturing planet that had been overrun by infection. The entire planet would have been consumed and destroyed, but Gabriel reigned in his power to save the remaining humans on the planet. Notes It fires. A wolf. Made of shadow. That eats things. Do I really need to say more? I wanted there to be a mechanic where, every day until the player opens the Styxite strongbox, the character loses 1 health permanently per day, as they slowly go mad from the box's influence. But I didn't think that would go over very well. The journal entries are essentially my first attempt at writing creepypasta in two years. It was pretty refreshing. Erendian (talk) 01:19, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Shotguns Category:Triad Creations Category:Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons